1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a plug-in type socket utilized in the connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A plug-in type socket generally comprises a socket base and contacts carried thereon for connection with associated conductors, i.e., pins or posts of a plug. Such socket and plug are known in prior electrical connector as disclosed. for example, in Japanese Utility Model Early Publication (KOKAI) Nos. 3-8885, 4-14382, and 4-129484. As illustrated generally in FIG. 17 of the attached drawings, the contacts 20A in the conventional socket 10A are generally designed to have slots 22A which are elongated in the direction of inserting the post 40A of the plug 30A with a correspondingly increased height dimension for the contacts and therefore the socket. With this result, the connector occupies a great height H between the socket and plug. Where only a limited height is permitted at electrical connection, for example, between connection of closely stacked printed boards, the above prior connector fails to satisfy such requirement. Therefore, a socket of reduced height is desired to enable the electrical connection within a space of limited thickness or height.